Glass Box
by Ivylicious
Summary: Sasuke has received orders to abduct the nine-tails which means that he has to face Naruto again. After killing Naruto's teammates, it seems that Naruto has given up hope but what if it isn't lack of hope that keeps him unresponsive to Sasuke's taunts?


_Um, well this was inspired by the song 'Untouched' by The Veronicas since I got the mental image of a glass box from listening to it. Aside from that there's no other real influence over this little drabble/one-shot. I'm totally averse to the idea of song-fics, I'm afraid to say, but that's how it is.._

_It's completely outdated by recent canon happenings but oh well. And it's one of my older works and also my first fan fiction containing any mature content. I'm not overly worried by the prospect of flames. Even mentioning annoys me a little because I hate seeing: 'Oh don't flame' or other such nonsense to that effect. Like the more logical person, I'll take into account any valid comment made. If there is no valid point then there is no need to take notice. Nice, simple and logical - the way I like things. ^_^_

_Warnings: Sasunarusasu, mature content not suitable for minors, not suitable for those that in any way dislike shonen-ai and yaoi and mentions of character death. My advice to those that do not wish to see such content is to divert away from this page. I thank you for your discretion in advance._

_Characters portrayed do not belong to me in any way._

* * *

**Glass Box**

It felt like I was in a glass box. I was able to see and hear everything but I could not do anything to intervene. He had shut himself off and all that I could do was press up to the glass and plead for him to let me through wordlessly. Clawing desperately, trying to hold him, to feel him. I didn't want him to forget me so I would blindly chase him despite what others thought of me and of him. Nothing mattered more than he did in my world.

Despite the undeniable fact that I was completely at his mercy, I couldn't help but to not be afraid. If I could be of some use to him then other consequences were irrelevant and unimportant. I could finally understand Haku's feelings back when we were in Wave country. Yes, Sasuke had killed those close to me in trying to capture me and of course I'm still haunted by the bloodied faces of Sakura, Sai, Kakashi and Yamato but as soon as Sasuke said that he needed me to hand over to the Akatsuki boss my fight had deflated. Of course I still protested and made it look as if I was giving it all that I had and his team still had trouble capturing me.

Currently I was deep in the middle of unfamiliar forest and a rough push from Sasuke had me stumbling slightly as we walked down a narrow path. The worn path was the only gap in the undergrowth apart from a clearing that I could see ahead of us.

"Why don't you fight, dobe?" Sasuke taunted.

"There is no point in fighting. There is no certain means of escape," I replied automatically. My words were unfeeling and empty but still fairly accurate. If I really wanted to escape, they couldn't do much to stop me but I didn't try to escape. It made more sense to me to stay where I was.

"Stop," Sasuke ordered once we reached the clearing. "We are setting up camp here."

The fast fading sunlight was all that was left to set up the camp with. Two tents were set up: Juugo in one and Suigetsu and Karin in the other. Whilst those three were setting the camp up, Sasuke started a fire and kept his dark eyes on me. It had been established that Sasuke would watch over me to make sure that I didn't escape first whilst the others get some rest. We remained silent until Sasuke knew that the others were asleep.

"Why don't you fight? Why are you just letting us take you?" he asked me. This time there was no taunting inflection to his words, just emptiness.

"Why should I?" I asked him. "You need me in order to hand me over to the rest of Akatsuki; why bother escaping when there is next to no chance of getting away?"

"I thought that you would put up more of a fight."

"I'm sorry that I disappoint you," I grimaced. "I could have stopped you from capturing me in the first instance but I didn't."

This evoked Sasuke's interest. "Why didn't you stop us?"

"You needed me to take to Akatsuki. I just want to be of use to you. As soon as you told me I stopped resisting so much."

Closing my eyes, I didn't want to see Sasuke's reaction. For some reason I knew it would hurt to see it.

A hand roughly seized me and pulled me forwards. Startled, I opened my eyes. My chest collided with his and his snarling face was inches from mine. His sharingan flared and it occurred to me that his eyes were different to the sharingan he possessed as a child. _What the hell had happened to him? _I growled back at him.

"You can't be Naruto; he'd never give in so easily."

"'Never' just happened, bastard. You don't know me anymore; you gave that up when you left us. You have no idea what the most important thing is to me anymore so don't assume that you know how I'll react. Now take your damned hands off me."

Sasuke glared at me but his sharingan faded.

"So that's it? You don't like the feeling that I'm not acting the way that I'm supposed to react. You feel powerless because my calmness wasn't expected. That's why you tried to get a rise out of me earlier." I can be a surprisingly logical thinker and I had long decided that I'd rather be in this situation willingly so that I wouldn't have to be restrained. "I'm not fighting because if I am in this situation willingly then there is no need for restraints. I can be of use to you."

"How so?" he growled.

Unperturbed by his animalistic behaviour, I explained, shrugging my shoulders slightly: "You don't get punished by the Akatsuki for failing the mission."

"Don't you want that to happen though?"

"Surprisingly, no. I have no desire to be the cause of your punishment. Just accept that my actions are in your best interests."

"I still don't understand."

I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose. "If I am here willingly then something in this situation must outweigh my desire to stay with and protect the village, yes?"

Sasuke nodded to show that he was following. "But I still don't see what could make you stay here."

"I told you that I stopped fighting when you said that you required me in order to be handed over to your boss, yes?"

"…But how…?"

"I'm still here because of you, damn it! I want to be of use to you because you were the one that I've always sought acknowledgement from, the one whom I call my best friend."

"You'd die because of that pathetic reason?"

"You may have steeled yourself to the bond but I definitely still feel it and just like Haku from back in Wave country I will do what it takes to be of use to you. If that requires my death then I don't care."

"That's all?"

_That bastard! _I didn't say anything but my hands gripped the cloth over my thighs crushingly. My gaze was fixed on the ground. "Yeah, that's all. Anything else to throw at me whilst you can?" I said with a touch of dryness, desperately fighting down the snarl I wanted to say to the dark teen in front of me. I didn't look up to meet his eyes otherwise he'd know just how hurt and angry I really felt. But Sasuke had other plans. He let go of my jacket but I wasn't to be free for long. His hands gripped the sides of my face and angled it up to meet his gaze. His eyes widened at meeting my eyes.

"I thought you wanted your own path," he murmured.

"Yes, the path that is by your side. I don't care how corrupt you may have become. This is as close as I'm going to get to that so I won't fight you anymore." I sighed and pinched my eyes closed, desperately wanting to turn away.

"Naruto," he sighed, "and I was beginning to think that I was the only one…"

I was beyond shocked when he pressed his lips to mine crushingly.

"Mmph!" I tried to make some form of protest but it was caught in our interlocked lips. He took advantage of my shock and slid his tongue beyond the barrier of my lips. My eyes closed tighter and there was a knot in my stomach as I hadn't felt something like this before. I was utterly vulnerable like this and I was afraid. His tongue however was too distracting to focus too much on being vulnerable and I shivered in pleasure as he practically devoured my mouth. It was this admittance of pleasure that made me push him away, much too confused and fearful to let him continue to have his way with me. My chakra enhanced push knocked him to his back.

"What the hell was that Sasuke?" I hissed. Sasuke pushed himself back up and looked at me. On one corner of his lips there was a trail of saliva which I knew was a mixture of both of ours. My face was burning red with sheer embarrassment.

"What do you think it was idiot?" he said flatly. He looked aside and growled out: "Madara was right, my emotions would get in the way."

_What is he talking about?_

"From the outset, I knew I'd never be able to kill my emotions for you. Without knowing it, over the years apart my feelings developed into this insatiable hunger for you. You've matured into something most incredible indeed and I can't help but to desire you."

As he spoke he crawled over me and I backed away until I was practically laid flat beneath him and his lips hovered over mine. My head and shoulder were propped up by my elbows. His breath tickled my face and I couldn't help but to notice how exposed his chest was now that his cloak had fallen open. The skin was toned, pale and partly lit by the fire. His face had sharper edges than before making him look all the more attractive which I had barely noticed the last time we met.

At that moment I was torn between shoving him off me and beating him up, and pulling him close so I could kiss him again. The instant that his lips brushed against mine, a new option appeared.

"Desire, huh?" I breathed against his lips tauntingly. As I spoke my lips barely touched his. "Remind me what it's like to want something out of reach." He leant in closer to kiss me with partially shut eyes but I moved back so he couldn't quite touch me. My barely recognisable voice must have triggered him to want to kiss me.

"It's very frustrating-" he purred in a low voice, akin to the voice I used just then. It sent shivers down my spine but I decided that they were good shivers. "-to hear his voice but to feel as if you cannot reach past the barrier to touch him, to let him know just how much I've missed his warmth."

That was when I realised that Sasuke had completely taken down the glass box. I reached out to him and placed my hand to the back of his neck. He flinched at the contact but didn't move away. I shuffled to sit up more vertically and kept my eyes on his, looking for a reaction. He stared back uncertainly.

I closed my eyes and pulled him towards me. Our lips met in a slow, long kiss. Tongues slid past each other just gently exploring the other's mouth. I mewled in pleasure just as he did and I held onto him, running my fingers through the inky black hair. His hands rested on my shoulder and neck as if I were anchoring him to reality. The firm grip told me without words that he didn't want to let me go. I pulled my lips away from his but I remained in his grip.

"Sasuke, the only barriers were the ones you made yourself," I whispered, "I've always wanted to be with you but you kept on pushing me away." In my ears I sounded so pathetic but I needed to admit to these feelings. I moved my hands to cup his face.

"I understand that now," Sasuke murmured. "I don't suppose that admitting that I was being an utter and complete bastard would do much towards making it up to you."

I laughed and cried at the same time. Pulling him close, I gripped him tightly.

"N-Naruto?" I could sense his concern and surprise.

"I've not been this happy in a long time, not since Sakura told me you were still alive back in Wave country," I assured him. Sasuke tensed at the name of our late team mate. He was probably expecting me to break down again like he had seen me do so many times over the past few days. "Relax, I've no more tears left to mourn for them. I've got to be strong," I uttered.

"Don't ever forgive me for what I've done," Sasuke murmured.

Chuckling softly, I brought my lips to his forehead. "It's too late for that," I told him, knowing that my sincerity bled into my voice. "My dreams are nothing if you aren't there to acknowledge me at my side. And how would I ever be able to face you if I didn't forgive you as unconditionally as I do? You are the one person that I'll always be able to forgive."

"I don't deserve someone as good as you."

He kissed me open-mouthed and lustily. I mewled and my hands found his chest, stroking over the pale skin. As our lips parted, I found myself smirking unabashedly. "It certainly seems you're taking advantage of it though," I breathed against his lips.

He smirked right back and kissed my neck: "You're so sinfully good that I can't help but to crave more."

"…Should be my line," I mumbled, rolling my head back to expose more of my neck to his intoxicating kisses.

"Either way," he purred, "it makes me feel unbearably hot."

Oh hell, those breathy words were heading straight to my crotch. Before now I'd have probably punched the person that said that I'd ever be attracted to Sasuke but right now it seems as if my previous infatuation for the late Sakura was trivial compared to this intense desire I was feeling now.

He was seducing me, I'm not naïve, and I decided that two could play this game. My hands wandered over his chest as he lapped at my neck. I started to tease his nipples with my thumbs causing his breathing to hitch. I concealed my satisfied smirk and sighed at the feel of his lips and tongue on my sensitive neck.

"Sasuke, I'm burning up," I groaned quietly. He unzipped my jacket and kissed lower to the neck of my mesh shirt. Hell that tongue was incredibly talented. My jacket was gently tugged off my shoulders and Sasuke removed the battle-worn garment from me completely. The cool night's air prickled against my burning skin. I gasped and looked at him. His dark eyes burned with the arousal that I could almost smell coming from him. Smiling slightly, I pushed the Akatsuki cloak off his shoulders and I leant forward to kiss his neck, running my tongue up his skin. He tilted his head back the same way that I did. I took his earlobe between my teeth and nipped at it gently.

"Naruto," he whispered. His hands gripped my sides and pulled me up so that we were knelt flush against each other. We groaned at the friction caused as our lower halves pushed against each other. I slid my fingers through his hair and pressed my mouth to his. He responded immediately and pushed his lips back against mine. His hands gripped my hips and crushed them against him as he pushed against me. I grunted into the kiss at the sensations he was causing. Needing air, I had to pull my lips from his and I panted into his shoulder.

Once I caught back my breath, I pulled at the purple rope around his waist, unfastening it. We undressed each other until we only had our trousers remaining. I was crouched in front of him and my trousers had been unfastened. Though I knew that my erection was visible, I didn't feel ashamed in the slightest. My knees remained spread wide, not hiding anything.

Sasuke too was crouched like I was on his haunches. The image he made wouldn't be forgotten easily. His dark eyes were locked onto mine and his pale toned body was practically perfect. His lips were parted and he was biting his lip fiercely. He was like an animal with the lust that I could see in those eyes and the strong, almost offensive stance. On top of that, he was practically growling.

"Who'd have thought it would ever come to this?" I asked rhetorically with a mischievous smirk on my face.

"Shut up idiot," Sasuke growled. Whatever spell that had us motionless before must have broke because Sasuke pounced forwards and pinned me to the ground. His and my chests were heaving and his heated breath fanned my face. I reached up and pulled him into a fierce kiss and whilst he was distracted I managed to push him up so we were knelt in front of each other again. I pulled my lips from his and bit into his shoulder. He groaned in protest but that stopped as I sucked and licked on the abused skin. "S-Shit… Naruto," he gasped.

I palmed his erection through his trousers and he groaned into my ear. My arousal was becoming too much to ignore now. I unzipped his trousers and wrapped my fingers around his thick erection, hoping he'd get the hint. His body quivered as he fought to control himself. I was taken off-guard when his hand encircled my erection and I moaned before I realised and bit my lip. Sasuke pressed his mouth to mine and fervently plundered it leaving me unable to stop the moans of pleasure but it seems I wasn't the only one. Sasuke quickened his pumps steadily as did I. His breathing hissed through his nose and low rumbles signified to me the groans that he couldn't repress.

Our lips moved apart and our heated breath mingled. Shudders rattled through me and I buried my face into his shoulder. In my hands, his penis was throbbing and I had smeared pre-ejaculate over the length of it, making it slicker in my hands. Sasuke was in the same state I was. His face was slightly flushed with arousal and he was shaking. Those hips of his pushed forwards into my hands and his face also buried into my shoulder. "Sasuke…" I whispered against his skin, "a-ah…"

"N-nh… Naruto?" he rasped back.

"I think I've… fallen for you."

What possessed me to admit this I'll never know. It didn't matter that he knew though because I would die soon. This was not a desperate plea for freedom and I hoped that he would understand.

"N-Naruto," he breathily sighed and pressed his lips to mine. The gentleness of the action surprised me. It had to mean something but I couldn't fathom what it was in my currently clouded mind.

"I-I'm close," I gasped.

"Me too," he groaned. Our lips met again and sealed off the other's cry of release. Slowly pulling apart we looked into each others eyes. Like I was, Sasuke was panting and looked sated.

"What you said… Did you mean it?" he asked me. His voice was back to his usual serious tone.

I frowned slightly, expecting him to hit me or something. "Yes, I meant it," I told him honestly. Sasuke sighed quietly and kissed me briefly. His breath washed over my lips in quick huffs.

"Good." With that, he picked up a canteen and washed his hands of my semen. He passed it to me and I did the same. With his now cleaned hand, he reached to me and cupped my face gently. "I have fallen for you," he murmured quietly.

Murmured voices made us freeze and we looked towards the tent: _Suigetsu, there was a surge of chakra…_

_That's me waking up you bimbo._

_No, it was Sasuke and the Vessel, you twat. It was just like… um._

_Like what? Out with it!_

…_A-An orgasm…_

…_Are you sure?… Stay here, I'll investigate._

As they spoke, I looked at Sasuke. I mouthed to him: 'What should we do?'

He leant close and whispered: "Nothing."

There was shuffling noises coming from the tent and then Suigetsu stepped out from the tent. He saw the pair of us and stopped where he stood. His eyes widened and he took in the pair of us. Sasuke eyed the water nin with caution in his eyes. I fastened my trousers and looked at Suigetsu questioningly.

"Karin told me that there was a surge of chakra that woke her up," Suigetsu addressed Sasuke. "Could you explain it please?"

Sasuke's mouth twitched up into a smirk. "Karin was correct in her assumption," Sasuke replied. "Any more questions?"

"Yes, Sasuke, I have one more question. What will happen because of this?" Suigetsu asked, being eerily polite.

"I don't know," Sasuke replied.

"Don't change your plans because of me," I interjected. "It was my intention that I am taken to the Akatsuki as you were instructed."

"Naruto, stop being the martyr," Sasuke growled at me possessively, gripping my arm. "Nobody is going to touch you."

Suigetsu was looking between the pair of us. I narrowed my eyes and removed my arm from his grip.

"Then what do you propose we do?" I asked him sharply. "Damn it, I love you but I'm not going to endanger you."

The commotion had brought Karin out from the tent and Juugo also peered out of his. Sasuke was frowning towards the ground before he directed his eyes to mine, fixing me with his dark gaze.

"I will not allow you to sacrifice yourself for my sake. It is selfish, what I'm about to say, but I've got nothing but you left, Naruto, so I refuse to stand by as I lose everything again. Revenge is meaningless if I've got nothing left afterwards. I realise that after foolishly thinking that everything would resolve itself after achieving my revenge. How would I be able to live with myself afterwards? I would have no purpose. You… are the one capable of giving me meaning to my life."

Without knowing it, my body shook at his words. He extended his hand towards me. I was hesitant and I looked at him, my worry laid bare. "Sasuke… I can't…!" I felt a tear slide down my face.

"Naruto, I'm offering you the path that is at my side," he said softly but I could hear the anxiety in his voice. "I want to be close to you." Those intense dark eyes were telling me what he couldn't say. _Naruto, you're breaking my heart._

I took his hand and wrapped my arms around him. Without the need for words right now, I just pressed my lips against his forehead and smiled sadly. His hands gripped my side and his eyes never left mine. I took his face between my palms and pressed my lips to his firmly, feeling him respond immediately. Craving the contact just as much as he did, I pressed the whole of my front against him and buried my fingers in his onyx black hair. His hands grasped my bare back, digging in gently. I pulled my lips away from his, albeit reluctantly, far enough away to murmur softly:

"So to the uncertain winds we are thrown. I'll keep you from burning out, Sasuke."

* * *

_Let me know what you think please. I'd love to hear it. Many thanks for reading._


End file.
